custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitra Dragon
Nitra Dragons are immensely large dragon-like beasts possibly native on Spherus Magna. Physiology Appearance Nitra Dragons are very massive beasts, being at least eight to nine, even ten, feet tall. They have a long wingspan, and have a very bulky appearance. The bodies of Nitra Dragons appear to be humanoid whenever they walk on only two legs. Nitra Dragons have only been seen in the color red so far, and the red ones have mystifying blue eyes. They also have a scythe-like blade that is part of their tails. Whether this is natural or just an attachment made by the Nitra Dragons, due to their sentient nature, is unknown. Nitra Dragons also have a pair of large, curved horns prodding out from the back of their heads, and long, sharp teeth and fangs attached to their jaws. Capabilities Nitra Dragons, surprisingly, have hollow bones, enabling them to easily fly. They can soar great distances without even tiring. Nitra Dragons also apparently breath fire, and though while the fire of Nitra Dragons is said to possess more capabilities than ordinary fire, the exact properties of it is not known. They can also use their horns to throw opponents far distances, an example of immense strength. Nitra Dragons can also lift things that weigh more than themselves. Natural Tools/Weapons Nitra Dragons can use their long tails as whips to attack foes, and also utilize the blade on each of their tails to do more damage. They also have two curved horns on the back of their heads, which can be used to fend off opponents by locking onto their horns (in most cases, other Nitra Dragons), or using them to hurtle opponents long distances. Nitra Dragons can also use their sharp teeth and fangs to break through even armor, as their fangs are said to be able to pierce even thin layers of protosteel. Nitra Dragons also have small claws on their wings, which can be used to distract an opponent if a Nitra Dragon cannot use its other tools. Behavior Nitra Dragons are said to be a sentient race, being as intelligent as Toa. They are also said to be peaceful, and to only attack then either threatened or attacked themselves. Nitra Dragons are spoken of being very noble, and, despite their intimidating appearance and powers, do not enjoy the destruction of places of nature. However, they can be extremely savage in battle, and often show little to none mercy to their victims. They also have short tempers, and will almost immediately lash out at anyone or anything who says something or shows something rude to them. The wisest of Nitra Dragons, however, are said to have the most patience, though this has not been proven so far. Diet Mostly plants, but they occasionally eat smaller Rahi Habitat History It is unknown who or what actually created the Nitra Dragons. All that is known is that they have been around for thousands of years, possibly before the existence of the Makuta themselves. Trivia Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed'' (First appearance) Category:Dragon Category:Rahi